


First kiss

by plaidhunter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidhunter/pseuds/plaidhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a flashback of his and Steve's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idek what i was going for I just want Bucky to be happy & tbh I think this is my favorite fic I've written.

Every now and then Steve would take Bucky back to places where they grew up to try and get back some of his memories. He took him back to what was left of their old apartment, their childhood homes, the schools they attended together, even to the last place they saw each other before Bucky left on the 107th. Banner said it would be good for re-jogging more of the memories hydra burned out of his brain, as long as they didn't go anywhere that could possibly trigger bad memories, and be too much for Bucky to handle. 

It had probably been about 6 months since Bucky was back, and functioning fairly normal (at least most of the time), and Steve wanted to take him somewhere special. They drove for a couple hours, mostly in a comfortable silence, they spoke here and there about some things about their past, or about how Buck was doing, but he didn't talk much anymore. They pulled up to what looked like an empty field. Steve's heart raced as he stepped out of the car, Buck following behind from the passenger seat. Steve was just praying that this wouldn't be the one place that overwhelmed Buck. 

They walked along the dry dirt path surrounded by bushes and trees along the sides. They stayed silent while walking, as usual to see if Bucky could remember on his own. The dirt path came to an end, and opened up to a large field. The grass was pretty patchy, and there were more paths along the ground. 

"A baseball field?" Bucky asked. "What were we on the t-ball team together?"  
Steve just chuckled as he shook his head in return while Bucky continued to look around, to try and remember what happened here. Nothing was coming back. He looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. 

"Imagine uh, 4th of July, fireworks. More grass, less deserted looking." he said pointing around.  
Bucky again, looked around, walking slowly, imagining. He looked up at the blue sky, and thought of the lights in the air that would have been on the night Steve was talking about. The sounds of these fake fireworks quickly turned to gunshots, so he blinked and focused on the ground quickly, imagining grass as green as apples, and a clean diamond carved out on it. It suddenly all came back like a brick wall. 

It was July 4th 1937? Steve was maybe 17 or 18, and it was one of the few nights his mom actually let him out with her permission. She was always so worried about him. Of course for good reason, but they both ended up convincing her he was in good hands. 

Steve and Bucky sat in the grass, away from the diamond. They were surprisingly the only ones there, but they figured everyone was at the town or city festival, or out getting drunk. But it was nice, they were talking, about what exactly, Bucky couldn't remember, but he did remember the fireworks. He remembered how they made Steve's features light up with colors. He remembered how mesmerized Steve's face was as he looked up at them. Given, Bucky knew he couldn't see their full beauty due to the partial color blindness Steve suffered from, but you'd never be able to tell he wasn't enjoying them to their full potential. 

Bucky just watched Steve look up into the sky, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open and smiling. And that's when Bucky realized. That was the moment he realized he was in love with his best friend. He eyed Steve's face up and down before he leaned in, cupped the side of his face, and brought their lips together, kissing Steve for the first time. Soft and delicate, like he'd never kissed anyone before (which wasn't true but it felt like it at that moment) he remembered their lips parting, and Steve smiling shyly before he was brought back to reality. 

They were still standing in the field, now a little ways away from what was left of the diamond. He turned around to Steve, who was just watching him intently, looking for signs of distress. All Bucky could do at the moment was smilie. He laughed a little, and licked his lips. 

"This-" he smiled again "this is where we had our first kiss."  
Steve smiled slightly and blushed, looking at the ground like he does when he's flustered. Bucky turned back around, admiring the memory.  
"This was the night I knew I was in love with you" Steve's smile dropped a little. He had never heard Bucky say that. Not back before the war, not since he was back now. He'd told Steve he loved him, but "in love" never came up. 

He swallowed hard.  
"You were in love with me?"  
Bucky turned back around, being taken out of his daze. He hadn't known he never told that to Steve. He walked up to him slowly.  
"I mean, yeah, of course I was. I remember that for sure now."  
Steve's smile returned, and a wave of calm washed over his body. They looked at the field together, reminiscing.  
"I was too yanno" Steve said clearing his throat. Bucky turned to face him questioningly.  
"I was... In love with you"  
Bucky chuckled.  
"Does the world know how undoubtedly smooth Captain America is?"  
Steve rolled his eyes and tried not to smile, arms now crossed in front of him. Bucky began to stray closer over to him again, making Steve's heart feel like it was going to pop out of his chest with that almost devilish smile.  
"Did you ever stop?" Bucky asked now in front of him. Steve looked up, looking like a puppy with his big blue eyes. He hesitated before he shook his head.  
"Good." Bucky put his arms over Steve's shoulders, drawing them close together.  
"'cause I didn't either" he leaned in, pressing his and Steve's lips together for the second time tonight, except this time it was as real as ever.  
Steve's heart practically skipped a beat as he unfolded his arms to place his hands on Bucky's hips, bringing him in even closer, all the while deepening the kiss. 

Bucky's years and years of lack of physical affection like this got to him as he started really getting into it like he never had. It made Steve laugh. Bucky pulled back, and chuckled out a "sorry" and just hugged Steve. Like he hadn't hugged someone in years, because, well, he hadn't. It felt like if he ever let go Steve would be gone again. He thought it was gross how sad and sappy this was getting. 

"Hey Steve?" he asked, face buried in the other mans neck.  
"Yeah" Steve replied softly, while Bucky pulled back.  
"I was thinking maybe you could take us to the first place we ever yanno ... fonduéd" he said, looking ridiculously innocent. Steve smiled, rolled his eyes, and turned to walk back to the car. Typical Bucky.  
"What?" he called out to Steve, laughing. He quickly caught up with him, walking by his side.  
"You're a piece of work yanno that?" Steve said smiling. Bucky grabbed Steve's hand with his own and intertwined their fingers while giggling to himself.  
"But really Steve, thank you, this is my favorite memory yet" he said lifting their hands to his lips and placing a small peck on the back of Steve's.


End file.
